¿Un día cualquiera?
by Rodrigo10
Summary: Una pequeña historia/crossover con otro anime/manga de Rumiko, espero sea de su agrado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es una pequeña historia que surgió después de ver la imagen de la historia y el anime de Kyoukai no Rinne, aunque ya no lo había visto en un tiempo, lo retome hace poco y lo termine de ver los 25 cap. casi al mismo tiempo en que se acabo la primer temporada... Here we go...

* * *

 **¿Un día cualquiera?**

Era una mañana tranquila de sábado en el pueblo de Nerima, Ranma se encontraba en el Dojo practicando mientras Akane seguía en su recámara leyendo un libro de poemas, en eso, se ven interrumpidos de sus actividades por Kasumi que llamó para el desayuno. Todos se acercaban con gran ánimo para deleitar lo que había estado preparando la mayor de las Tendo durante la mañana, junto con la Sra. Nodoka, cada quien se sentó en su sitio y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio cuando de repente Akane lo rompió…

-Y tía, ¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte?  
-No lo sé cariño, supongo que hasta que arreglen las tuberías de mi casa.  
-Hija, no seas imprudente, ella se puede quedar los días que quiera…  
-No es por eso papá, simplemente quería saber cuántos días disfrutaremos de la compañía de mi tía, a lo mejor entre ella y mi hermana me pueden enseñar un poco a cocinar.  
-Ni con un ejército de profesionales aprenderías (Dijo Ranma en susurro)  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¿Yo?, nada, jejeje…  
-Que no sirves para la cocina… (Dijo Nabiki quitada de la pena)  
-Ranma, no molestes a Akane.  
-Pero mamá…  
-Pero nada, eso no es caballeroso de tu parte.  
-Ya déjelo tía, él siempre será así…  
-Bah, solo fue una pequeña broma, no pensé que lo tomaran tan enserio.  
-Bueno, jejeje… mejor continuemos con nuestro desayuno, ¿no? Tendo…  
-Sí, buena idea Saotome…

Nodoka solo los volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados por cambiar el tema de conversación y evitar que ella le llamará más la atención a Ranma, él solo suspiro aliviado mientras volteaba a ver a Akane que tenía el ceño fruncido…

Continuaron con su desayuno con una poca de tensión en el ambiente, hasta que terminaron y cada quien pretendía volver a hacer lo que más les apeteciera en ese momento. Akane quiso ayudar a su hermana en la cocina, para convencerla de que pasaran toda la tarde en la cocina tratando de ayudarle a hacer unas galletas o algo parecido junto con su tía.

-Bien, hermana, ¿si me ayudarías?  
-¿A qué, hermanita?  
-A intentar cocinar. (Dijo con la cabeza gacha y moviendo un pie de un lado a otro)  
-Oh, claro que sí y ¿qué quisieras hacer?  
-Pues algo no tan difícil, algo sencillo…  
-Unas galletas, ¿te parece bien?  
-Estemm, sip.  
-Bueno, entonces así será, nada más deja acabar lo que estamos haciendo y vas a comprar los ingredientes para tus galletas y lo que me haga falta para la comida, ¿De acuerdo?  
-¡Síp!, te quiero mucho hermanita, eres la mejor, gracias.  
-No hay de que, anda apurémonos.

Mientras terminaban de hacer la cocina, Ranma subió al tejado para alejarse de todos y estar tranquilo porque el maestro Happosai era perseguido por Soun y Genma ya que había ido a un pequeño local a devorar todo y mandaron la cuenta al Dojo, Nodaka estaba platinando un rato con Nabiki. Cuando al fin acabaron, Akane estaba dispuesta a ir por las compras cuando de repente la detiene la voz de su hermana.

-¡Akane!  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Se te olvido encargarme algo?  
-No, pero ¿Por qué no le dices a Ranma que te acompañe?  
-Así está bien, yo puedo sola.  
-Son muchas cosas Akane, al menos para que te ayude a cargar algunas cosas.  
-¡Ash!, está bien, iré a buscarlo y decirle.  
-Bueno, no tardes y con cuidado.

Akane solo asintió y se puso en busca de aquel joven de la coleta azabache, cuando al fin lo encontró, estaba dormido en el tejado, fue y lo movió un poco…

-¡Ey! Despierta.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Voy a ir por unas compras, me dijo Kasumi que me acompañaras.  
-¿Por qué no le dices al inútil de mi padre?  
-Ellos están muy entretenidos con el maestro, pero está bien, si no quieres ir, yo voy sola…  
-Ya, no es para tanto, anda vamos.

Bajaron del tejado, Ranma de un brinco y Akane ayudada por la escalera, así emprendieron su trayecto.

Ranma iba en la valla tranquilamente con los brazos detrás de su nuca, mientras Akane iba en la acera viendo el piso, cuando Akane tenía pensado hablar un poco ve llegar una bicicleta y a los pocos instantes un Ranma en el piso y un saludo muy peculiar.

-Ni hao airen.  
-Ahora ¿Qué quieres Shampoo?  
-Solo venir a saludar a airen.  
-Bueno ya me saludaste, nos vemos Shampoo.  
-Esperar un momento, Shampoo conseguir cura para airen.  
-Por favor Shampoo, siempre me dices lo mismo, ya no caeré de nuevo.  
-Bueno si airen no querer agua de hombre ahogado, yo tirar…

Shampoo empieza a derramar el contenido de la botella, Ranma no le daba mucha importancia, pero de repente el líquido llegó a tocar a un ratón que estaba pasando por ahí, Ranma pensó que en ese momento comprobaría lo que la pequeña Amazona le estaba diciendo, pero el roedor en vez de convertirse en un pequeño hombre, se quedó inmóvil, Ranma se acerca, lo ve y se percata que ya no tenía signos vitales… Akane simplemente observaba todo.

-¿Qué pretendes Shampoo? Acaso… ¿querías matarme?  
-No, Shampoo no querer eso, a Shampoo solo un señor extraño ofrecer agua, probar enfrente de Shampoo y Shampoo comprar…  
-Por favor Shampoo, eso mato a ese pequeño ratón, no quiero pensar si esto hubiera pasado hace algún tiempo cuando me mencionaban algo sobre la cura y yo trataba de conseguirlo a toda costa…  
-Pero Shampoo amar a airen, ¿Cómo pensar eso de Shampoo? Es verdad lo que Shampoo decir, solo comprar a un señor porque señor probar enfrente de Shampoo… (Comenzaba a llorar)  
-¿Cómo era ese señor?  
-Usar traje y viejo…  
-Con esa información seguro daremos con él… (Dijo en tono irónico)  
-Ya no reclamar a Shampoo, Shampoo solo querer lo mejor para airen… (Decía sollozando)  
-Bueno ya, busquemos a ese hombre, no debe engañar a nadie más, es muy peligroso… Akane regrésate al Dojo… Vamos Shampoo.  
-¡Yo también iré!  
-¡No! es muy peligroso…  
-Pero quiero ayudar.  
-No Akane, tú no.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque eres muy impor… ("tante para mí" termino la frase en su cabeza) torpe…  
-¿Qué ibas a decir?  
-Nada, no quiero que vayas porque eres muy torpe y en lugar de ayudar serás más un estorbo, no quería decirlo pero tu…

En ese instante una cachetada que sonó por toda la calle, fue directo al rostro de Ranma por una chica peliazul que quería llorar, pero en vez de eso, alzo la voz y dijo.

-No te estoy preguntando, iré porque a mí también me incumbe, aquí vive mi familia y amigos, tengo que protegerlos como buena artista marcial que soy...  
-Está bien, pero si ves algo extraño nos avisas primero a Shampoo y a mí, para ir todos juntos…Y tu Shampoo, tira esa agua en donde no haya nada. (Decía mientras se sobaba el rostro)  
-Estar bien, yo hacer lo que airen decir.  
-Bien ¡vamos!.  
-De acuerdo.

Dijo Akane al último para así separarse y cada uno emprender un camino diferente por el pequeño pueblo que se enfrentaba a una nueva amenaza.

Ranma iba corriendo por los tejados cuando de repente ve a Ukyo corriendo como tratando de encontrar a alguien, decidió alcanzarla y platicar con ella para advertirle y si quería ayudar a encontrar al "criminal".

-U-chan.  
-¡Oh! a ti te andaba buscando Ran-chan, mira lo que te compre…  
-¿Q-ué es? (Dijo con un poco de miedo)  
-Es tu cura…  
-Tira eso.  
-Pero ¿porque? De este modo al fin podrías librarte de la pelirroja y elegir a una de nosotras como esposa.

Ranma le arrebató la botella a Ukyo en un ágil movimiento y lo primero que hizo fue tirarla en el piso, asegurándose de que ahora ningún pequeño animal sea víctima del agua, Ukyo solo estaba atónita ante lo que estaba haciendo su tan amado prometido.

-Pero… (Dijo mientras alzaba la mano como para tomar la palabra y alegar)  
-Mira, te lo diré rápido, esa agua te la vendió un anciano usando un traje e hizo la prueba enfrente de ti, por eso no dudaste en comprarla, pero no es lo que parece.  
-Sí, pero...  
-Shampoo igual la compro, enfrente de mi la comenzó a tirar, mojo a un pequeño ratón y este murió…  
-¿Enserio?  
-Sí, aún no sé que está pasando pero es algo serio, ahorita Shampoo, Akane y yo estamos buscándolo, si quieres unirte, eres bienvenida…  
-Lo haré, ese anciano me estafo mucho dinero… lo haré pagar, pero primero tengo que regresar al U-chan´s a cerrar y ver si no anda por ahí ese viejo, ya que la última vez que lo vi, estaba por allí.  
-Bien, te acompaño, ya que es lugar donde última vez fue visto.  
-De acuerdo, en marcha.

Ranma iba siguiendo a Ukyo con gran agilidad al igual que la cocinera, ambos iban de tejado en tejado, hasta que llegaron al U-chan's, Ukyo hizo lo propio y Ranma estaba buscando al objetivo desde un gran árbol, cuando de repente escucha una voz alado de él…

-Disculpe, mi amo Rinne-sama está buscando al sujeto de esta foto.

* * *

N/A:

Bueno, lo dejo en la aparición de nuestro pequeño amigo, espero les haya gustado, pienso en acabar esta pequeña historia (no creo que pase las 5000 palabras) antes del próximo domingo...

Y si siguen la otra historia que estuve escribiendo durante vacaciones, espero retomarla en mis siguientes vacaciones, iniciando Diciembre, por esas fechas. Bueno eso sería todo y que tengan un buen inicio de semana :D...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente de FF, aquí esta el segunda capitulo de este mini-crossover, lo siento por no ponerlo como se debería pero creo que no hay fics de Kyoukai no Rinne, aquí y sí sí no las encuentro, en fin, comencemos :D..

* * *

Capítulo 2.

-Disculpe, mi amo Rinne-sama está buscando al sujeto de esta foto.

Ranma volteó a ver a la altura de su hombro, pero no vio a nadie, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño gato con rostro humano y aparte de todo podía hablar, su primera reacción fue…

-¡Ah, gato y ha-ha-habla! (Se desbalanceo de la rama donde estaba)

Grito mientras caía del árbol golpeándose en cada rama, hasta caer al piso de cabeza, Rokumon solo estaba confundido con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Ukyo enseguida fue a auxiliarlo y Sakura al oír el ruido fue a ver que pasó.

-Ran-chan ¿estás bien?  
-No creo, o me estoy volviendo loco o en ese árbol hay un gato que habla… (Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza)  
-Que tonterías dices, ya estas imaginando cosas.  
-Es enserio…  
-¡Rokumon! (Gritó Sakura)  
-Sakura-sama, no te preocupes no me paso nada… (Decía mientras saltaba al hombro de la chica)  
-Al menos a ti… (Decia mientras veía a ambos chicos de ojos azules en el piso)  
-Yo no hice nada, él solo se cayó cuando me vio…  
-Mmm…  
-Y no me creías…  
-¡¿Qué rayos?! (Exclamó Ukyo, incrédula mientras ayudaba a Ranma a pararse)  
-Lo siento, Rokumon y yo no queríamos molestarlos, pero estamos buscando a este hombre… (Decía mientras se acercaba a ambos)  
-Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate…

Dijo Ranma mientras cerraba los ojos, movía las manos como tratando de negar o alejar algo y se ponía detrás de Ukyo, Sakura simplemente se detuvo y pidió perdón, Ukyo solo tenía una sonrisa un poco forzada como tratando de excusar al "niño" que tenía a sus faldas.

-Lo siento, es que le tiene fobia a los gatos… (Dijo Ukyo con una gota de sudor en la frente)  
-¡Oh! entiendo, pero Rokumon no es un gato normal…  
-Jejeje, si de eso ya me di cuenta…  
-Rokumon, puedes hacerme el favor de ir a buscar a Rokudou-kun…  
-Claro, Sakura-sama.

Cuando Rokumon al fin ya se había ido, Sakura pudo acercarse y comenzar a hablar, Ranma se adelantó y la interrumpió…

-Lo siento por mi actitud, pero detesto a los gatos, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma y Ud. señorita ¿es?  
-Jeje, Mimaya Sakura, no hay problema, un gusto.  
-Bueno, un placer conocerla, puedo decirle Sakura ¿Cierto? (Dijo mientras intentaba tomar su mano para darle un beso)

Ukyo simplemente lo golpeo con su espátula "disimuladamente" y lo atrajo hacia ella, sonriéndole a Sakura, Ranma se quejó y enfrento a su amiga, cuando ya estaban un poco alejados…

-¿Qué te sucede?  
-¿Desde cuando eres tan atento con las mujeres?  
-Pff, será porque es ¿una desconocida completamente?, no es una amiga de la infancia que mi padre abandonó y cuando me encontró de nuevo, años después me quería matar y no me dejaba hablar (Ukyo solo sonrió), o una extranjera que quería matarme, o una loca que se enamoró de mí a primera vista y por ultimo tampoco es una chica testaruda que, que, que… es insoportable, tengo que dar una buena impresión.  
-Pero, pero, pero, no es para que te presentes así...  
-Jajajaja, estas celosa ¿cierto?  
-Ash… Sí. (Dijo cruzada de brazos con un puchero por cara)  
-No tienes porque… en fin, regresemos con esa chica, Sakura…  
-Como quieras.

Ambos regresaron con la chica de dos coletas y cabello marrón, para seguir con las presentaciones, aclaraciones y demás.

-Disculpa, bueno yo soy Kuonji Ukyo, un placer Sakura, y como me comentaba Ranma, nunca te hemos visto por aquí, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Un gusto, y pues estamos buscando a un vendedor que está estafando a las personas…  
-¿Estamos? (Interrumpió Ranma)  
-Este… si, un amigo y yo venimos en busca de un señor desde un lugar un poco lejano…  
-Interesante, nosotros igual lo estamos buscando, porque estafo a dos de mis prometidas  
-¿Prometidas? ¿Dos? (Dijo Sakura con un poco de curiosidad)  
-En realidad son 3, y una loca, pero esa no importa mucho jejejeje…  
-Vaya… que extraño… (Comento Sakura en voz baja)  
-Bueno prosiguiendo, ¡les vendió algo que mato a un ratón!  
-¿Enserio?... no pensé que llegaría a tanto (Dijo en susurro)  
-¿Mande?  
-No nada, espero que Rokumon encuentre rápido a Rokodou-kun.  
-¿Rokumon? ¿Así se llama el gato pa-pa-parlanchín?  
-Sí, espero no sea una molestia, es un gran amigo mío y es como protector de Rokodou-kun.  
-¡Lo es!  
-Ya cálmate, Ranma, no es un gato normal, incluso puede ser tu amigo ¿cierto?  
-Pues sí, es muy amigable…  
-Bah, yo no controlo eso… y a ese hombre de ¿dónde lo conocen?  
-Es algo difícil de explicar…

Ukyo solo sonrío, fue corriendo a su restaurant, tomo un poco de agua, regreso y se la echo encima a Ranma y dijo divertida.

-No creo que sea más difícil de explicar, que esto…  
-¿Que te sucede Ukyo? (Dijo una pelirroja muy molesta moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo)  
-Es divertido…  
-Ash, bueno, no creo que sea más extraño que esto… (Comento Ranma, sonriendo de lado)  
-Un poco… sí… mejor esperen a que llegue Rokodou-kun. (Dijo un poco sorprendida, ya que a ella casi no le sorprende nada)  
-Trae agua caliente Ukyo, no quiero que su amigo me vea así…  
-Te ves mejor así.  
-Graciosita…

Le enseño la lengua y fue por un poco de agua caliente. Sakura solo los observaba y estaba atenta a la llegada de su amigo. Cuando escuchó al pequeño gato fue corriendo al lugar donde los vio. La pelirroja solo estaba molesta.

-Rokodou-kun, ya encontré pistas.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?  
-Con esas dos chicas, o esa chico-chica y su prometida, la verdad no se…  
-¿Eh? (Dijo Rinne)  
-Cuando yo los vi, eran un chico de una trenza negra y una chica con cabello marrón, no rojo… (Dijo Rokumon, un poco confundido)  
-Lo sé, ni yo aún lo entiendo, creo que ambas partes tendremos que explicar algunos puntos. (Dijo Sakura).  
-Bah, en marcha…

Ranma solo veía a Sakura, hablando sola, o eso pensarían la mayoría de la personas, pero él no, el sentía una presencia... Llegó Ukyo y le vació el agua en punto de ebullición a la pequeña pelirroja. Sakura con Rokumon en brazos ya se estaba acercando y junto con Rinne vieron el cambio muy de cerca. Ranma al ver que Sakura tenía a Rokumon, se escondió detrás de Ukyo de nuevo, ella le pidió que fuera a buscar al hombre en lo que hablaban, el acepto de mala gana.

-Disculpa, olvide lo del gato.  
-No te preocupes, ¿y porque no puedo ver a tú amigo, que está junto a ti?  
-¿De qué hablas? Viene sola… (Dijo Ukyo)  
-No, estoy seguro que alguien está junto a ella.

Rinne se quitó su haori (Túnica del inframundo) y al fin pudo ser visto por todos, estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca un humano se había percatado de su presencia sin tener algún don especial respecto a lo sobre natural, lo primero en hacer, fue presentarse.

-Bueno, yo soy Rokodou Rinne, un gusto, Mimaya me comento que Uds. saben algo sobre el sujeto que estamos buscando.  
-Sí, sabemos que está en Nerima, pero… ¿Cómo rayos haces para desaparecer de la vista de todos? Yo quisiera aprender esa técnica… (Dijo entusiasta)  
-Este, es un poco difícil de explicar… pero lo tratare de hacer lo más sencillo ´posible, soy mitad humano, mitad "shinigami"…  
-Shini ¿Qué? (interrumpió)  
-Mi labor es ayudar a los espíritus que se encuentran en la tierra y están atados a esta a que logren llegar a la rueda de resurrección "Rinne", también capturo a "damashigamis", que es por lo que estoy aquí, pero también tengo mis dudas, empezando por la pelirroja que estaba antes de que me quitara mi haori.

Ranma esbozo un largo suspiro y comenzaría con su relato.

-Verás…

* * *

N/A:

Creo que ya se están conociendo un poco entre ellos, solo faltan 2 prometidas más a que lleguen con todos.

Lo dejaré en esta parte ya que no he podido escribir nada por diferentes motivos y era lo que tenía avanzado...

Solo queda agradecer a WorldSandy12 y al invitado por sus reviews y a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primero capitulo, he aquí la continuación, espero no haber demorado tanto ;)...

Bueno, sin más, espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana :D...


End file.
